This invention relates in general to devices for mounting electric circuit elements and more particularly to a device for mounting, interconnecting and terminating thick/thin film substrates and/or printed wiring cards.
Electronic systems are now commonly made up from a variety of individual elements some of which are separate components and many of which are complete circuits or sub-circuits. For example, in card form, that is, in the form of a printed circuit card having circuit components, such as resistors, capacitors and transistors.
In order to obtain high packaging density of electronic circuits, specialized or hybrid circuit techniques are used, which involves the depositing of various electrical and resistive pastes in a pattern on a dielectric substrate surface. Leadless circuit packages and other circuit devices may also be soldered to the conductive paste on the substrate forming a complete circuit.
In order to obtain very high packaging density of such circuits, it is advantageous to utilize two or more smaller printed circuit substrates rather than one large one. Such circuit partitioning, however, may result in increased costs for interconnecting hardware due to the preponderance and number of circuit connecting leads and the labor involved in assembling more piece parts. Therefore, it becomes the object of the present invention to provide a device for mounting interconnecting and terminating partitioned printed circuits.